


Winning the round

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: “You let me win that arm wrestle?!” Serena said, eyebrow raised as both she and Bernie left theatre.





	1. Chapter 1

“You let me win that arm wrestle?!” Serena said, eyebrow raised as both she and Bernie left theatre.

“I did no such thing.” Bernie said avoiding eye contact with the surgeon.

“Something is telling me not to believe you Major, after all you were the ‘strongest’ in theatre just now. I would very much like to know why you let me win though?” Serena asked and Bernie looked at Serena for a second before walking in front of her.

“Oh is that the time? Must dash back to the office and get my things!”

Serena stood still as she watched Bernie rush off, she smiled. That woman was always a mystery to her, which happened to be one part of her that Serena was fond of.  Bernie clearly didn’t want Serena to know the reason as to why she let her win but that was something Serena couldn’t ignore, she wanted to know the reason so she went after Bernie. Serena quickly made her way back to the office and she opened the door just as Bernie turned around, they were now standing inches away from one another, so close Serena could feel Bernie’s breath on her.

“Um…ca-can I just.” Bernie pointed to the door and Serena shook her head then shut it, standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

“Ms Campbell, you’re being childish.” Bernie said trying to think of a way to get past her.

“Major Wolfe.” Serena smiled. “I simply want to know why you let me win that arm wrestle, humour me and then you may go.”

“I just let you win!” Bernie said.

“I don’t accept that answer.”

Bernie put her bag down in a huff and sat down and Serena smirked, she was clearing teasing the Major, if she genuinely did want to leave Serena would never stand in her way. Making sure Bernie knew this, Serena slowly moved from the door and moved towards Bernie, surprisingly Bernie didn’t notice, though she did currently have her eyes closed so Serena wondered if Bernie had realised she had moved.

Serena wanted to take it up a notch, this teasing between them, well you could even call it flirting though Serena only called it that after a glass or two of Shiraz. The teasing wasn’t uncommon, recently it had been every day, back and forth, it was as if they were dancing around one another. Serena ever so gently bent down so that she was by the side of Bernie’s neck.

“Why did you let me win?” Serena whispered and she glanced down watching the way Bernie moved her hands, flexing her fingers and gripping the chair.  

Bernie mumbled something that Serena couldn’t decipher.

“What was that Major?” Serena asked and Bernie swore she felt Serena’s tongue slightly trace the outer shell of her ear.

“I-I just wanted to see you….smile oh god.” Bernie said, her voice wavering.    

Bernie just wanted to see Serena smile, oh was this woman just perfect Serena thought. Bernie Wolfe could be infuriating, stubborn and difficult at times but that didn’t stop her from being perfect in Serena’s eyes, she was also so easy at teasing.

“Mm, you certainly managed to make me smile.” Serena said walking around so she could meet Bernie’s eyes, she perched on the edge of the desk and stared at Bernie.

“Serena.” Bernie whispered, she stood up and Serena stood next to her. There was a certain rawness and honesty to the way Bernie said Serena’s name that made Serena stop.

“I um…that was it, I wanted to see you smile. Your smile, it-it’s oh you drive me crazy you know that.” Bernie said starting to pace the office.

“Crazy in a good way! But still, I can’t seem to form a sentence when I’m around you. You tease me, Christ you know how to tease someone.” Bernie looked up and Serena was looking back at her and Serena walked towards her.

“I should apologise for teasing you.” Serena said and Bernie shook her head.

“Never apologise for that Serena, I…I’m very fond of it.”

Serena couldn’t help but smile, Bernie reached out with one hand taking Serena’s hand in her own.

“Fancy a drink?” Bernie asked and although Serena was disappointed at the sudden change, she knew getting the Major to talk about her feelings was hard and she knew pushing Bernie wasn’t a good idea so she nodded and smiled.

“I’d love too, although be warned after a few glasses of Shiraz I may have to arm wrestle you again.”

Bernie’s eyes sparkled and she gave Serena a smile not many people had seen.

“Oh you’re on for round two Ms Campbell.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No more for me, I’ve got to get off soon Jason will be expecting me.” Serena said finished her glass and Bernie nodded.

“This has ah, this has been nice though.” Bernie smiled.

“Yes it has.”

“You…you’re more than welcome to come back to mine for dinner, I’m not promising a relaxing night, lord knows it will probably involve watching some quiz shows with Jason but I’d like you to come.” Serena asked smiling, not wanting the night to end.

“Oh um, yes t-that would be nice, thank you.”

They finished their drinks and headed to their cars and got to Serena’s in time at all, her house wasn’t far at all. Serena was the first to leave her car, she turned and watched Bernie sitting in her car and it looked as if she was questioning herself and suddenly Serena felt nervous. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked Bernie to come…Serena put the key in the door and she heard Bernie walk towards her.

“Please don’t feel like you have to come inside.” Serena said and Bernie looked confused.

“In the car then, it looked as if you were wondering if you made the right decision coming back here.”

“Oh no, I was…” Bernie struggled to find the words, she reached out to hold Serena’s hand.

“I want to be here Serena.”

Serena nodded and opened the door, Bernie’s hand fell to her side as she followed Serena into the house, they were greeted by Jason straight away.

“Oh hello Bernie, Auntie Serena didn’t tell me you was coming.”

“I hope it’s not going to be a problem Jason, Auntie Serena here invited me over for dinner.”

“That’s okay, will you watch my quiz shows with me after dinner?” Jason asked.

“Of course I will.” Bernie said smiling and Jason seemed happy enough as he walked back into the living room.

“You’ll be his best friend.” Serena said taking her coat off and hanging it up and Bernie did the same.

They walked to the kitchen and Bernie asked if Serena needed any help with anything but Serena had already prepared the dinner early on this morning.

“Lord knows how you manage to prepare a meal in the morning, it takes me half an hour to actually get out of bed.” Bernie said laughing.

“Shepherd’s pie okay for you?” Serena asked.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

After putting the food in the oven, they both sat down at the table and there was an awkward silence, both women trying to find the right words of what they wanted to talk about. It was the teasing, what happened at work earlier on.

“Can I ask you something?” Serena said quietly and Bernie looked up, her fringe covering her eyes slightly and Serena wanted to reach out and push it away but she stopped herself.

“Of course you can.” Bernie replied.

“In the office earlier, before you said let’s go for a drink it looked as though you were going to say something else. Were you?”

Bernie stayed quiet, her eyes looking at the table.

“You know you can tell me anything Bernie.” Serena added and she saw Bernie nod.

“I think you already know.” Bernie muttered and Serena tilted her head.

“I’m terrible when talking about things that involve my….feelings.” Bernie cleared her throat then continued.

“The constant teasing Serena, I think I’ve enjoyed it far more than you realise, working with you has made my move to the ED worth it. Just knowing that when I wake up in the morning and get ready for work I’ll be coming in to see you. I um…Serena you’ve turned my life upside down. I told myself that I wasn’t going to become involved with anybody until I was settled and please don’t take offence to this but you’ve only had relationships with men and oh…sometimes though, you can’t help who you fall in –“

“Love with.” Serena said finishing what Bernie was saying and Bernie looked up, she saw Serena’s eyes glistening.

“Yes.” Bernie whispered and Serena took hold of Bernie’s hand.

“It’s not one sided.” Serena said and Bernie gently squeezed her hand.

“You’re right, I’ve never been with a woman before and these feelings I have inside of me for you, honestly they terrify the life out of me but I’ve learnt from past mistakes not to run from what I feel. I wouldn’t know where to start, I mean I, you, you’re a woman and I, this was going so much better in my head.” Serena said and they both started laughing.

“It’s okay, no pressure.” Bernie said still holding Serena’s hand and Serena smiled.

“No pressure but at least we know where we stand now.”

Bernie nodded, this time she looked Serena in the eye. She saw Serena leaning towards her and like a magnet she followed her, her eyes glanced down to Serena’s lips then she looked back into Serena’s eyes and saw how they lit up, licking her lips Bernie watched Serena’s chest rise and fall at a quicker pace.

“Is dinner ready yet?”

They jumped apart and Serena had to mentally shake herself,

“Y-yes Jason, dinner will be shortly.”

Bernie looked at Serena and they both smiled, true to Serena’s word dinner was about ready and Bernie helped Serena set the table and when it was ready to serve up, Jason came in and they sat down ready to eat. They spent that time answering questions Jason had asked about what they had got up to at work.

“Oh well your Auntie Serena here challenged me to an arm wrestle and she won!” Bernie said smirking and Serena glared at her.

Jason laughed and they continued talking about the day’s events, when they finished Bernie offered to wash up but Serena told her it wasn’t necessary and she would do it later.

“Jason won’t wait long!” Serena said with a smile and they made their way to the living room. Jason was sat on the far side of the room in his own chair leaving the two seater sofa for Serena and Bernie to sit on. Bernie sat down first and Serena followed, during the first show Serena started to get uncomfortable and moved so that she was lying down now, she nudged Bernie slightly who was engrossed in the show and Bernie turned to her. Serena silently asked if she could rest her feet on Bernie’s lap and Bernie nodded taking Serena’s foot in one hand and massaging it whilst watching the television. Serena was in heaven; Bernie really did have magic hands oh if this could happen most nights Serena would have no problem watching these shows.

“Oh! Oh I know this one!” Bernie said and she looked at Jason who also said the right answer and they smiled at one another.

“You are quite good at these though I don’t think you should take the music rounds.” Jason said and Serena chuckled. Bernie started tickling her foot and Serena squirmed.

“Well thank you Jason, I shall leave the music rounds to you.” Bernie said rubbing Serena’s foot now.

An hour or so later, Jason stood up announcing he was going to bed and Serena moved so she was sat up now. Jason thanked Bernie for watching the shows with him and told her he had enjoyed his evening thoroughly.

“We’ll be the best quiz team!” Bernie said happily.

“Yes.” Jason agreed then went up to bed leaving the two of them alone in the living room, Bernie looked at the time and reluctantly stood up.

“I should go too, otherwise I’ll never get up in the morning.”

Serena stood next to Bernie and took her hand playing with her fingers,

“I agree with Jason, I have thoroughly enjoyed myself this evening and I’ve learnt a few things about you Major.”

“Really?” Bernie asked.

Serena lifted Bernie’s hand slightly,

“Yes, I never realised how good you are with your hands.”

Bernie bit her lip and blushed and Serena smiled, they walked to the front door and Serena gave Bernie her coat.

“You don’t have to go, you could…stay here.” Serena said.

“As much as I’d love to, I’m afraid that whatever we have, we’ll be moving too fast. I’m not sure I could keep these hands to myself.” Bernie said and Serena understood, she knew the fire between them, the way they were drawn to one another and she knew she didn’t want to go too fast with Bernie, she didn’t want to ruin what this was.

Opening the door, Bernie said bye though she stayed on the doorstep for a moment or two then Serena leaned forwards and kissed Bernie on the cheek.

“Goodnight Major.” Serena said softly.

“Night Serena.” Bernie replied smiling, she took one last look at Serena then turned around walking towards her car.


End file.
